1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hand tool and a portable electronic device, and more particularly to a hand tool attachable removably to a portable electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
For a conventional portable electronic device such as a notebook computer, typically, a computer casing is assembled by use of bolts, so that the computer casing can be disassembled to allow for replacement of electronic components built therein. However, a proper hand tool, such as a screw driver, is required for the assembly and disassembly of the computer casing. It is troublesome for a user to carry the notebook computer and the hand tool simultaneously.